I'm Already With You
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: I'm not doing any spoilers for this fic! All I can say is its a Pheely with a lot of drama. R&R! Chapter Four up
1. The Problem

She looked at the picture on her nightstand. His arms were wrapped around her, and their cheeks were both visibly red. She wondered why she had kept that picture when they both decided to throw it

away after it was taken. Maybe it was because she could remember that night more easily, but also, she didn't want to remember that night. It was the best and worst night of her life at the same time. _Time. _

Who knew time could hurt so much?

* * *

Earlier that day, Phil took her out to a fancy restaurant. Keely didn't know why he did, because he knew that she wouldn't mind going anywhere as long as it was with Phil. "Why are we here?" "Because I

need to tell you something," Phil sighed. "Okay, well what is it?" He was turning red now, but this was something that Phil needed to say. "Iloveyou." It was a rush when he said it, but she understood.

"Really?" "Always have, always will." She looked into his eyes and said, "I always have, too, but was afraid that you didn't. What should we do now?" "I dunno. Maybe we could kiss," This was getting

awkward for both of them. "or we could dance," he finished, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. He led her to an open spot, and they danced for a while until Mr. Diffy arrived. "Phil! I fixed it! I fixed the

time machine!" after realizing that they were in a public place, he said, "_Time machine ride at the amusement park !_" **(Haha, Back to the Future)** Unfortunately, no one believed him. Pretty soon, the

police was there and all of the Diffys were taken away.

* * *

Keely then realized what she had to do. She had to save them before it was too late and she would never see the Diffysagain!

* * *

Please review. This story is going to get really long. Thank ya! 


	2. The solution

Keely P.O.V

I looked at my watch. Oh crap! It's already 4:00! If I want my plan to work, I have to use my time wisely. I ran downstairs and out the door.

At the police station, I looked for Phil. "Who are you looking for?" said someone at the front desk. "Phil Diffy," I shrugged. "Oh, he's in a cell. I can take you, if you want to see him," he said. "Really? I'd love that!"

As soon as I spotted Phil, I ran up to his jail cell. The rest of his family were there, too, and they looked miserable. "Mr. Diffy, I have a plan to get you guys out of here. Are any of your future gadgets at

home?" "Only the WZRD and the time machine. Why?" I looked him straight in the eye. "Would you mind if I tried to fix the time machine?" I expected Mr. Diffy to be mad at me, but he wasn't. "Go ahead.

I have no hope fixing it anyway. Not while I'm here." Pim said, "How could you possibly fix the time machine? You're a 21st century knuckle-dragger! Besides, we are way more advanced than you." That

was mean. "Hey! She can try!" Phil defended me. "Thanks. I have to go now, I have no time to lose. It's only," I checked my watch, "4:30! Bye!" I ran out, because I didn't have much time.

Why didn't I have much time? Because the Diffys were going to have their trial at 8:00! And I still had to fix the time machine!

So, of course, I got to work. I'm really glad now that I paid attention when Phil tutored me in math all the time. "Put this cord to that cord, and I'll get electrical stimulation, but put this cord to the red one,

and the time machine blows up! Wait, how do I know this? And why am I talking to myself? Only Pim does that!" I sighed, and for the bazillionth time tried to fix the time engine. By 7:00, though, as if by

some miracle, I fixed it! All I had to do now was put my plan into action. Using the WZRD, I shrunk it to about the size of my fingernail.

I ran to the police office again, and looked for the Diffys. They weren't in their cells! I ran back to the front of the police station. "You still lookin' for the Diffys? Their headed to court!" The guy that I saw

earlier said. "But there's still another hour until it starts!" I gasped, catching my breath. "You really think that the trial of the century will be held in Pickford? Ha! Sorry, kid, but they're headed to Los

Angeles." I moaned. Los Angeles? I'll never make it! Unless….

Phil P.O.V

Where is she? Keely said she'd be here by now. Oh, well. I know we'll be guilty, be put in jail for the rest of our lives, blah, blah, blah. I just wish she could be here!

Keely P.O.V.

This time, I have a fool-proof, perfect plan. All I have to do is go back in time to before they heade to Los Angeles!

**Review, Please. I would write more right now, but I have to go to shool. Bye!**


	3. Another Problem

-1Keely POV

I ran to a place where no one would see me, and zapped the RV back to normal size and went inside. Even though I had no idea how to use the controls, I tried and ended up going back to 4:30, when I left from visiting the Diffys first. I got out, and shrunk the time machine back so it was really small again. The next thing I did was pretty predictable. I walked to the police station because I realized that I had as much time as I needed. When I got there, the person at the front desk said, "Hey, weren't you just here?" "I forgot to tell them something," I told him. "Ok, go ahead." So, of course, I went to the Diffys' jail cell. "I fixed the time machine!" I yelled. "That quickly! That's impossible, especially for you, Blondie!" Pim said. "No, I fixed it by 7:00, before the trial. But then, I came back here because when I went to tell you that I fixed the time machine, you already were on the way to the trial. I knew that the only way I could save you guys is that either I took the skyak and try to track you down ,but that way I would get in trouble when I caught you, or go back in time and save you. I did that. Now, I'm going to shrink you and put you into the RV, which I've already shrunk, and you can go back to the future. You with me, here?" I explained really fast. "Yeah. But are you sure you don't mind if we go home? You know that we can't come back because the authorities would get us." Phil said. Mind? MIND! OF COURSE I MIND! "No, of course not. You have to do this for your sake. I know you would rather be in the future than behind bars in the past. I mean, you have so many friends back there, I know you'll have no problem adapting in the future. Right now, people in the future are worried sick about you!" I said. My voice was cracked, and I couldn't hold back my tears. Tears ran down my cheeks like rain slides down a window when it rains. "Keely, you know that we don't want to leave here. Its for what's best," Mrs. Diffy said. I knew what was best. I want my Philly-Willy! "Of course, I understand. Besides, the time cops are probably looking for you, anyway." I couldn't believe what I was saying! "Can we just get out of here!" Pim said. Mr. Diffy, who hadn't said anything the entire time, looked mesmerized when he said, " A teenager fixed the time machine!" he looked very emotional, and personally, I felt bad for him. It was actually kind of funny. He was almost crying! "Ok, lets go." I shrunk them all, and put my hand out so they could climb up and ride on my hand until we were outside and I could un-shrink everyone and the time machine. Hey, I wasn't going to let them leave without squeezing the life out of Phil!

When we were outside and the Diffys were human-sized again, I said my goodbyes. "Mr. Diffy, I'll miss you and how you were always so cautious of the future technology. You know, that was actually funny! I can't believe you trusted me for so long about your biggest secret! Mrs. Diffy, you were always nice to me. I loved haw every time you tried to cook, it turned out a mess, but you never gave up. Pim, even though you were a little (actually, a lot) evil, but I know that deep inside, you have a very kind heart." "Kind heart? Yeah, right!" She saw the look on my face, and said, "You know I was kidding. Maybe I shouldn't be so evil.Just one thing I have to say. I can't believe you guys didn't get married before we left!" At this, Phil and I blushed. To cover it up, I hugged her. "You know, you were always like the little sister I never had," I said. "Ditto," she said, and then hugged me. Surprising for a world dominator, huh? Mr. and Mrs. Diffy hugged me as well. They left so Phil and I could say our goodbyes.

Just as I was about to say something, my cell phone (same as a mobile phone) rang. Someone one the other end (I don't know who it was) told me my Mom died.

Hey, what do you think? I'm trying to put in a few more chapters before Phil and Keely actually kiss. The reason I made Keely's mom die was for a reason that you'll find out soon enough. R&R!


	4. Another Solution

Keely POV

"What happened?" Phil said as I shut my pink cell phone. "My mom… she's d…dead," I stuttered. I ran up to Phil and just hugged him. I didn't care that my make-up was getting ruined because of all of the

crying. I didn't cry because the two things that held me together were either going or gone, I cried because of time. Stupid time. If there were never time machines, even though they weren't invented yet, I

would not be as sad as I am now as I would have been then. And, why did the Diffys have to choose this century to take a visit? Why not go into the 1800's or something? Ugh… I hate life. "Its ok, don't

worry Keels," Keels. I like that name. "What is taking so long? I can't stay in this century much longer! I need to see Galactagirl 2! It has to be out by now!" Pim said. When she saw my tears, she said, "Sad

about the fact that your soul mate is leaving? DEAL WITH IT!" I never knew she could be so mean. "No, its something… else," I said. "Oh, no. What's wrong in Little Miss Sunshine's world?" "Well, Pim,

FYI, her mom just died! Be nice for once!" Phil said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said. I walked up to her and hugged her. "Thanks, it really means a lot." I said as I squeezed her. "Okay, okay, no need

to take the life out of me!" I said, "Sorry." "Ma! Pa! Emergency! This might take a while." Pim shouted.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Diffy came out of the time machine and heard the news, we were trying to come up with a plan to help me. I mean, I had no place to go! Mrs. Diffy suggested, "How about you

come to the future with us? I mean, there is nowhere here that you could say. Besides, the police now know that you knew that we're frome the future. They might interrogate you." I thought about it. What

did I have to lose? I mean, the Diffys are almost like family to me! I should definitely go. "Yeah, I'd like that," I replied. "Ok, then its settled. You're coming to the future with us!" Mr. Diffy said. Yay! I am

going to the future!

**Sorry for not updating for such a LOOONG time. I had lots to do. I would've made this chapter longer, but I don't want to write about Keely's reaction to the future until I get at least three reviews from this chapter. Thanks!  
**


End file.
